


Malice Mizerが全部の知っているフランス語の単語で曲の名前を考える

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Bad French, Français | French, Gen, Japanese, Malice Mizer Gackt Era, Visual Kei
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: マリス・ミゼルはどうやって曲の名前を考えたかな…（練習のために、自分の書いた話を日本語に訳しました）





	Malice Mizerが全部の知っているフランス語の単語で曲の名前を考える

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malice Mizer and the French Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931183) by [GlitterNyappyGacktRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose). 



**Mana様：** 「じゃあ、今日の会議を始めよう。会議の目標が分かっているかもしれないんだけど、将来はメジャーになる可能性があるので、曲の名前を考えるために、知っているフランス語の言葉をシェアしよう」

**Kami：** 「あの、さっき言ったんですけど、Ma Chérieというフレーズが…」

**Mana様：** 「そうだようね。ファンクラブの名前としてめっちゃ役に立つよね」

**Kami：** 「ありがとうございます！好きなシャンプーのボトルで見つかったなんですけど…」

**Mana** **様：** 「じゃあ、他には？」

**Yu~ki（チョコレートを食べるながら）：** 「まずは当たり前ですけど、場所だったらFranceとかParisなど。あとは食べ物ですね。Chocolatとかpainとかー」

**Közi：** 「でもさっきパンがあったぞ！忘れた、あの曲？ _ノー・パン・ノー・ゲインズ_ ？」

**Yu~ki:** 「本間に…フランス語のパンじゃなくて、英語のペインだよ！」

**Közi：** 「ええええ？うそ！その曲はパンについてと思っていたのに！ずっと読み違っているじゃん！でもやっぱり _ノー・ペインズ・ノー・ゲインズ_ のほうがかっこいいな…あ、そっか。フランス語の言葉。そうだよね、じゃあ、レストランはどう？メニュは？」

**Kami：** 「あの、ちょっと音楽とイメージに似合わないと思うけど…」

**Gackt** **：** 「それはナンセンスよ！Le restaurant du sexeへようここ！今日のmon menu du sexeの中で何になさいますかな…」

**Mana** **様：** 「ふざけるな、ガクト！これから歌詞の任せをしないから」

**Gackt** **（Kamiが飲んでいる茶のボトルで書いているフランス語の言葉をじっと見るながら）** **：** 「じゃあ、thé de l'après-midi _はどう？」_

**Mana** **様 （自分で書いている言葉を発表する）：** 「Rose bleuなどもあって…あとはl’oiseau bleu, fleur, noir…それに、memoire, voyage, merveilles, bois…」

**Közi** **：** 「Voyage San Retourはどう思う？アルバムの名前だったら、かっこいいな？ Sansは無しという意味で、Retourは帰りで、日本にしったら…終わることのない旅かな…」

**Mana** **様（リストに書いているながら）：** 「それは…素晴らしアイデア」

**Kami** **：** 「Amourを忘れないでください！ほかの言葉と一緒に使ったら、素晴らしい曲の名前が想像できるかもしれません。例えば…例えば…Amour Du Fleur」

**Mana** **様：** 「違う、Fleur Du Amourだよ」

**Yu~ki:** **（** **フランス語ぺらぺらで** **）：** « Non, c’est pas « Amour Du Fleur » ou « Fleur Du Amour », c’est « La Fleur de l’Amour ». Nous sommes cinq ici, mais sauf moi, il n’y a personne qui comprennent la langue du français. Ils sont nuls ! Est-ce-que Mana peut écrire une phrase sauf que les paroles de chansons Mylène Farmer ? Non, parce qu’il ne consacre aucun temps à étudier le français ! »

**Közi** **：** 「ゆうきちゃんは何か言ったの？」

**Yu~ki:** 「違う…Je Te Veuxはどう？」

**Mana** **様** 「ええ、すごい！聞いたことはないフレーズ！」

Yu~kiは何を言いせずに、Manaの書き違いをじっと見た。やっぱり彼がJeの書き方が間違ったことを伝わないでほうがいい。ビジュアル系の世界でフランス語のレベルが急に高めるなら、怪しいと思う人は多いかもしれない。Yu~kiは今回も皆から隠されていたフランス語の能力を秘密にした。


End file.
